RainDrops SunShine RainBows
by PistolTrapp
Summary: okay! my first fic with more than 400 words YAY


I don't own hitachiin, or ohshc, or anything, really. If i did, do you really think i would be here? This wouldn't be a fic, it would be a documented archive! Take that government! (i have no idea…)

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------===============================================================

RainDrops + SunShine = RainBows

_I love Hikaru so much._

_He's perfect. His hair, his eyes, his everything… So identical to mine, yet they seem to look so much better on him._

"Mother and Father's 'Special Weekend' is coming up", Hikaru said absently.

"It is. What should we do?"

"Ugh. I always plan what we do when they're gone. You decide."

"O…k…" He took me by surprise. I've… never been in control of anything…

One weekend every few months our mother and father took an exciting trip to some exotic place and left Hikaru and I alone. Hikaru usually decided what we did during said weekends, so when he proposed that I chose what to do, I was shocked.

_I suppose it won't be too hard to find something to occupy us… I love Hikaru…WAH! Stop thinking about that! Stupid Kaoru! He's your brother… Your twin, no less…What am I going to do with myself?... *sigh* _ There had to be a time when I could tell him… There had to be… I would tell him… And that would get it out of my head. He would probably be a bit disgusted with me but… Well, I just have to. But when?...

~The Special Weekend Has Arrived!~

"This is what you decided!? The mall!? Kaoru, no offense, but…"

"Please don't be disappointed… there are a few new stores that just opened, and I thought we could check them out. And we could use some new clothes…"

"Well… I'll go with it I guess… But what's in it for me?"

My eyes widened. I didn't think he'd need persuasion. My mind struggled for something that would definitely keep him curious… Ah! I got it!

"I'll tell you a really big secret! 'kay?" It was his eyes' turn to widen. Something that his twin knew but that he didn't? Impossible.

His shocked expression soon gave way to a mischievous one. "All-Righty Kaoru. You got a deal."

_CRAP! I don't have any secrets… Except…_ I quickly acknowledged the hand waving in front of my face. "Kaoru? Hello? We gonna check out those stores or what?" I felt my heart beat just a bit faster seeing his eyes staring so intently into mine.

Seven stores later, Hikaru seemed exhausted. His brain had probably been working over-time trying to figure out what this 'big secret' could possibly be.

"Hey Kaoru? You think we can take a quick trip to the bathroom?"

"Hmm? Sure- wha?!" Hikaru suddenly grabbed my wrist and pulled me to the nearest restroom. Once there, I was forced into a stall that could barely (BARELY) accommodate two people. Hikaru gripped both of my hands and pushed them, anything but gently, against the stall wall.

"O-Ow! H-Hikaru, what're you doing?!" His face was two inches from mine. My heart was going to explode.

"What is that freakin' secret, Kaoru!?" He glared at me.

_I didn't mean to make him __**that **__curious…_

"Uhm… I, uh… Please let go of me!"

"No way!"

"LET GO!!!" I ripped my hands from his grasp. "I LOVE YOU! I LOVE YOU MORE THAN YOU COULD EVER GUESS! THERE! THAT'S THE FREAKIN' SECRET! YOU COULD… you could try being a little less violent when you don't get your way!" And with that i broke out of the stall. I ran away from him, away from everyone. I ran and ran. I didn't care about the stares. Tears streamed down my face. _Why am I crying? DAMMIT KAORU! Why?! Why am I running away? I have no reason and no right to be getting so worked up! I told him! SO WHAT?!_

I didn't stop running until I realized I was standing outside. It was raining. My hair was soon matted to my forehead, and raindrops mingled with the tears streaking my cheeks.

Familiar arms slid their way around my torso.

"When did it start raining, Kaoru?" I didn't respond. How should I know when it started?

"I'm sorry, Kaoru. I didn't realize that **that** was your secret, Kaoru." Why was he saying my name so much?

"*gasp* HEY! Look! A rainbow, Kaoru!" I couldn't help but look up at the sky.

"How can there be a rainbow? It's as dark as nighttime." I wasn't lying. There was no rainbow. There was no sunlight.

"You don't see it?" I looked more intently. I still couldn't see any bit of colour amongst the dark gray clouds.

"Where is it?"

"It's all around. 'Cause you're my sunshine." He turned me towards him. And… He… Kissed me. It turns out, he had been feeling the same thing about me. And just like me, he was really afraid to tell me.

There were two days left until mother and father came home. I hadn't planned anything for them anyway. So I had no objections when Hikaru said that he, once again, wanted to decide what we did. After the confessions, the slightly awkward ride home, and the first night sleeping in the same bed while knowing each other's secret, the next two days were pretty interesting. But… that's a different story. Let's save it for another rainy day, 'kay?

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

There ya go. I tried. that's my best attempt. sorry for the shortness, and the possible cruddiness of it all.

and thanks to my lovely "K-chan" (TheInfamousCaichie)

For giving me the idea to write about the twins. SANKYUU!


End file.
